johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game-ography:Castlevania
The monsters that are under the command of Count Dracula have terrorized the world. But several people have answered the call to stop Dracula and his ever growing army of the undead, either it be a family that uses a whip or other people that used magic. The Cast CV:The Belmont Family CV:The Belmonts' Allies CV:The Belmonts' Enemies The Games Page 1:Castlevania Page 2:Simon's Quest Page 3:Dracula's Curse Page 4:Super Castlevania Page 5:Circle of Energy Page 6:Symphony of the Night Page 7:The 64 Adventures Page 8:Circle of the Moon Page 9:Harmony of Dissonance Page 10:The Morris Family Adventures Page 11:Soma Cruz's Adventures Other Adventures Weapons & Items CV:The Sub-Weapons CV:Other items Castlevania Tidbits Quotes "What a horrible night to have a curse"~Castlevania 2:Simon's Quest 'Richter:'Die Monster. You don't belong in this world. 'Dracula:'It was not by my hand that I was once again given flesh. I was called here by humans who wish to bring me tribute. 'Richter:'Tribute? You steal men's souls and make them their slaves. 'Dracula:'Perhaps the same can be said of all religions. 'Richter:'Your words are as empty as your soul. Mankind ill needs a savior such as you. 'Dracula:'What is a man? Another miserable little pile of secrets. But enough talk, have at you!!~''Castlevania:Symphony of The Night'' Miserable worm. Upstart weakling. All who oppose the dark lord must die. Come!!! Meet your doom.~Count Dracula, Castlevania 64 "If you wish to fight, then stand resolute."~Simon Belmont, Castlevania Judgment "I shall not allow any dishonor to befall the Belmont name."~Trevor Belmont, Castlevania Judgment "Grant me a heretic and I shall wear the title proudly."~Sypha Belnades, Castlevania Judgment Trivia *Count Dracula in Castlevania is inspired by all 3 iterations of the character. **1. The real life Count Dracula (AKA Vlad "The Impaler" Tepes). The 15th century Eastern European warlord who not only brutally murdered his enemies and dissidents, but took their bodies and "impaled" them on wooden sticks. **2. The novel character written by Irish author: Bram Stoker. **3. The famous blood-sucking vampire from monster movies in the 1940's and 1950's (played by Bela Lugosi and Christopher Lee). *When you complete the first Castlevania game. The credits will show a re-spelling of actors and actresses (even Irish Author: Bram Stoker). *In Castlevania 2:Simon's Quest there was a character known as the "Poltergeist King". This character was only mentioned in the US version of the instruction manuel, but was never mentioned in the game. However, this character did receive an "unofficial appearance" in Captain N: the Game Master *In Japan, Konami released a game called (roughly translated) Kid Dracula, which took place in the distant future. Though, whether it's tied to the Castlevania story is unknown. However, in Castlevania Judgment the final boss you face is called the "Time Reaper" which is supposedly from the Kid Dracula series of games as it's a servant of Kid Dracula's enemy: Galamoth. * In the illustrations of the Castlevania games, they feature real life castles all across Europe (including Vlad's Castle: Bran Castle in Romania)